dead_by_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse
"The Nurse" is one of 6 Killers currently featured in Dead by Roblox. Overview The Nurse is a warping Killer, able to blink through obstacles and quickly close gaps with her Power. She is focused on spotting and tracking, making it harder for Survivors to hide. The Bonesaw is the primary weapon of the Nurse. Every time you "blink", you enter a state of fatigue. Power: Blink Blinking '''is The Nurse's main Power: channeling its energy allows The Nurse to jump through obstacles in a Blink multiple times in a row. Doing so leaves her in a state of fatigue as blinking is quite painful to her, hence why she shrieks after each Blink. *Blink up to '''20 meters on charge activation. **Chain Blinks have only half the maximum Blink distance (up to 12 meters) *Can blink twice before becoming fatigued. *Holding the alternate attack button (M2) will charge up a Blink. The longer a Blink is charged, the farther she can blink. The actual blinking distance depends on where The Nurse's gaze falls. Looking at the horizon or slightly above will allow her to blink the maximum distance, which depends on how long she charged the Blink for. Looking below the horizon will shorten the distance independently of the charge. Looking at The Nurse's feet will let her blink in place. If the Nurse blinks inside a multi-story building, she can change the floor by looking up or down during the Blink. *After blinking, there is a short window of opportunity, called the "Chain Blink Window", during which The Nurse can choose to charge a Chain Blink (if she has any Blinks remaining that is) or to initiate a Lunge attack. Charging the Chain Blink beyond the window closure will cancel the Blink and instead trigger the fatigue cool-down. This can be used to forgo a Chain Blink if one decides against it mid-charge. *By default, The Nurse has 1 Chain Blink. The fatigue will stun The Nurse and prevent her from interacting until she leaves the fatigue. Tips *Survivors can see a white stripe behind you if you blink. *You can hit Survivors before having to cool-down after a Blink. *The Nurse moves notably slower than other Killers, even slower than a normal Survivor's running speed. It is imperative to use her Power to catch up to Survivors in a Chase. *You can spin around freely while you blink and it will not change the trajectory of the Blink. This can be used to turn around and hit a juking Survivor. *Looking upwards or downwards while blinking allows you to blink to a different floor, given that there are no obstacles at the target location. *If you charge your Blink so that it would blink you into an obstacle, the Blink will instead blink you in front of it. *The best way to go about the Nurse is to predict where a Survivor is going. Because the Nurse cannot properly chase Survivors, blinking on top of them and cutting them off is necessary to land a hit. *The Nurse doesn't need to vault Windows or break Pallets since she can blink through them. Trivia *The Nurse has the lowest base speed and is even slower than a Survivor's running speed. *The Nurse's teleportation Power holds references to several other Games with the ability under the same name of "Blinking".